1. Field of Invention
Treatment of hyperuricemias, treatment and prevention of gout.
2. Prior Art
Numerous drugs have, in the past, been proposed for the treatment of hyperuricemias and the prevention and treatment of gout. Methods of treating subjects afflicted with hyperuricemias and gout, and efforts to prevent attacks of gout in subjects having a tendency toward hyperuricemias and otherwise, have left much to be desired. It is apparent that additional methods for the treatment of hyperuricemias and for the prevention and treatment of gout would be highly desirable. The present invention provides such an additional and highly advantages method of treatment and prevention.